Space Face
(@TheTomSka tweeted that the next epidoide after SF part 2 will be a western) Space Face is the next expected Eddisode in the Eddsworld series. It was confirmed by Tom Ridgewell via his Twitter account on 13th February 2012, where he also teased the length of the script being 15 pages long, and the animation being split into two parts.[https://twitter.com/#!/thetomska/status/169037143891640320 Twitter / @thetomska: Just finished the script f ...] It will be the first episode released posthumously after the death of Eddsworld creator Edd Gould (and the first ever episode not fully animated by him as well), who passed away on 25th March due to leukaemia. Both Tom Ridgewell and Matt Hargreaves have stated that they will finish off the second half of the episode on behalf of Edd.[http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jkEvbOsr138 RIP Edd Gould (1988-2012) - YouTube] The episode after this will have a western theme.Twitter update: @thetomska: Space Face P2 will be gues ... Plot Little is known about this Eddisode's story. However, some clips of were shown at the end of Fan Service; where a UFO hovers over Edd's house, the lawnmower moving by itself, a scene where Matt gets shocked, and a small glimpse at an alien species. Part 1 The first part is planned to be around 8 minutes long, with 1 - 2 minutes left to finish as of 1st April 2012. It will debut at the London MCM Expo on 26th May 2012, and will then be uploaded to YouTube 6 days later.Vokle | TomSka is alright As of 13 May 2012, Space Face Part 1 is not fully done yet. Space Face may be the last full length episode (8 - 10 minutes) because Tom stated that each episode is now going to be around 5 minutes. As Tom said in the 20th May 2012 Vokle session,Vokle | An Hour with TomSka Space Face Part 1 should be released the week of Saturday or the week after. On 24th May 2012, Tom said in a Facebook update that they will not be premiering Space Face Part 1 at the MCM Expo the next day. Instead, there will be a script reading for the episode. On 1st June 2012, Ridgewell tweeted that he hoped to have the first part released the next day,Twitter update: @thetomska: WE'RE WORKING OUR DICKS OF ... with the Eddsworld Twitter account tweeting an image of the animation.Twitter update: @eddsworld: Tomorrow? Part 2 Tom Ridgewell and Matt Hargreaves will not be animating Space Face part 2 by themselves; it will be a collaborative video, as that was what Gould wanted if he knew he was going to die, as Ridgewell explained. A small selection of 5 - 6 animators will be working on it, including: Chris O'Neill (OneyNG), Zach Hadel (psychicpebbles), Harry Partridge (HappyHarry), Arin Hanson (Egoraptor), and Yotam Perel (LazyMuffin). The second part is also planned to be roughly 8 minutes in length. Gallery eddsworld space face matt dies.jpg eddsworld space face screenshot.jpg eddsworld alien species.jpg|New Alien Species? eddgotthebeartraps.PNG|The bear traps are still on the roof... Screen Shot 2012-06-02 at 2.09.43 AM.png|A sneekpeek of SPACE FACE pt.1 tweeted by @thetomska References Category:Episodes